


Flores de Bambu

by Ackack21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s - 2020s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Being Boys, F/M, Friendship/Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmates, Super Soldier Serum, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Para cada sentimento real, a marca de uma flor específica floresce em sua pele. Como qualquer relação humana, elas nem sempre são correspondidas.
Relationships: Howling Commandos & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Flores de Bambu

**Author's Note:**

> Existem flores que só florescem a cada 100 anos, como as flores de uma espécie de bambu. As quais após florescer, morrem para dar lugar às novas mudas.
> 
> Música: Ghostly Kisses - Roses.

Flores floresciam o tempo todo.

Mesmo Becca tinha cinco delas já aos sete anos de idade, um fator que a família Barnes fosse grande. Mas é apenas na primavera de 1931, aos catorze anos, que Bucky ganha sua primeira marca que não é família.

Ele vê o garoto da rua de baixo, um ano mais novo, apanhando de três valentões em um beco. O sujeito é idiota o suficiente para não ficar deitado no chão fedendo a lixo podre e mijo de gato para o próprio bem. O garoto magricela ainda se levanta e tenta socos que nunca chegam a destino algum, apenas arrancando risos dos outros mais velhos. Mas o punk apenas não pode desistir. É sob esse sentimento que Bucky a sente nascer perto do tornozelo, a ardência fraca e depois a coceira insistente para dar vida à uma pequena rosa champagne de pétalas laranjas e cheias (admiração, simpatia).

Por alguma razão, é por aquele garoto de má reputação que a senhora Hubbard já falou. Bucky não entende bem porquê má, ele mesmo tinha uma boca suja e às vezes se envolvia em brigas de rua (alguns idiotas ainda insistiam em falar da sua mãe por ela não frequentar a Igreja, mas ao Templo judeu) e não é assim; mas talvez seja pela maneira como o garoto magricela tropeça pelo bairro às vezes, brilhando de suor e coberto de sangue e contusões, ou como teimosamente insiste que foi ele quem iniciou a briga quando não é. Não pode ser. Não o pivete com anemia perniciosa, escoliose, asma, surdo de um dos ouvidos e daltônico.

Claro que Bucky só conhece todos aqueles problemas depois que se tornam amigos, e começa a passar mais tempo na caixa de sapatos que é a casa Rogers do que a própria. Mas era evidente mesmo antes, que o punk tinha algo; Steven não conseguia acompanhar as outras crianças, muitas vezes apenas observando-as de dentro de casa com aqueles soldadinhos de chumbo e rabiscos, especialmente se estava frio demais para os pulmões.

É como não deveria ser, mas parece certo para Bucky. Em pouco tempo, eles se tornam uma unidade. Não existe mais Steve sem Bucky, 'nos bolsos um do outro' como senhora Sarah Rogers certa vez diz. E então novas flores, alstroemérias amarelas (preocupação pelo bem-estar do outro) e posteriormente vermelhas (carinho e apreço) e laranjas (votos para que seu amigo alcance todos os objetivos que almeja). E parece tão bom que Bucky sorrir arrogante por todo o rosto idiota como se tivesse ganho na loteria.

Ele pensa mais tarde se Stevie tem uma em troca em sua própria pele, talvez violetas? Embora não seja como se Bucky fosse despir seu melhor amigo para caçá-las, e perguntar estava fora de base. Ele não sabe exatamente o que receia, conhecê-las ou não ter nenhuma para conhecer, mas não era particularmente incomum algumas pessoas preferirem não compartilhar suas marcas da alma, embora em geral essa fosse a indicação de um passado sórdido. Era certo que pessoas com hortências (frieza, indiferença) e narcisos (egoísmo, vaidade) seriam inteligentes em guardá-las para si.

Bucky não insiste, um garoto que tivesse perdido o pai tão cedo para uma guerra que o próprio pai de James também serviu e voltou atormentado por pesadelos. Ou passado toda a infância lutando para sobreviver a mais um inverno, quando seus pulmões fraquejavam e seu coração grande demais queimava no peito, desafiando a escarlatina e as febres asmáticas a levarem-o desta vez; apenas outro valentão que Steven não podia ceder; ele nunca faz, seja qual fosse sua motivação, mesmo sendo continuamente rejeitado pelas outras crianças por ser pequeno e doentio, e desiludido pelos médicos. Steve certamente estaria coberto de anêmonas e cravos amarelos (tristeza, raiva e rejeição) suficientes para querer manter alguma privacidade - mais tarde, no final da adolescência em conjunto, Bucky vislumbra a sugestão de camélias rosadas (grandeza de alma) sobre o esterno direito de Steve - .

Bucky tenta mudar aquilo quando a perspectiva o atinge, ouvindo da cozinha sua mãe cantando antigas canções em iídiche e ocasionalmente praguejando sobre algo, enquanto suas irmãs mais novas estão brigando por outra besteira novamente, seu pai está trabalhando nas docas. Alguns anos mais tarde, ele arrasta Steven para encontros duplos, uma garota; sim, imagine os dois mais velhos e suas esposas sendo amigas como eles. Suas famílias se encontrando para o jantar de Ação de Graças até o Hanukkah, talvez também o Ano Novo. Não que ele pense em se casar agora, mas é inevitável, ele sabe.

Então Bucky é todo entusiasmo por aqueles encontros, paquera e dança, enquanto Steven não, mesmo tentando disfarçar em favor do amigo. Ele sabe que o menor se sentiria mais confortável escondido em casa, rabiscando naquele seu caderno de desenhos. As pontas dos dedos sujas de grafite e todas as sardas. Ele não é como Bucky todo sobre charme arrogante e uma dança por noite, Steven preferiria esperar pela pessoa certa, mas como encontraria a pessoa certa se não fosse procurá-la?

Bucky apenas não pode ceder, mesmo que os encontros de Stevie nunca dêem certo. Ele só quer que Steve também esteja lá, mas ele não vai fazê-lo parecer com uma terceira roda, Bucky pode ser um idiota, mas não completamente. Às vezes é só dançar, mas qualquer garota que queira ficar com ele deve saber que Steve é seu melhor amigo. Faz parte do pacote, certo? Casa, filhos, cerca branca… e seu melhor amigo. E de repente os encontros não darem certo é melhor do que se, depois da dança e todos os sorrisos de estrelas de cinema, ainda serão apenas os dois garotos trocando provocações e rindo para o nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, com seus olhos turvos e cabelos bagunçados antes do café da manhã. À noite, remendando suas meias ou lendo revistas em quadrinhos.

E de repente, Bucky se percebe ansiando mais por aquele idiota teimoso e idealista que qualquer outra coisa. É natural, sua pequena e boba rosa laranja está lá por isso; admiração, respeito. Como suas alstroemérias, revelando cada novo nível de sua amizade. Mas só é até que ele sinta aquela ardência já familiar novamente, levemente dormente, no antebraço esquerdo enquanto observa Steve sentado ao lado do East River desenhando a ponte do Brooklyn, que ele percebe o que realmente é. E não é tão estranho quando ele pensa uma segunda vez, porém ele sabe o que significa. Ele ouviu os rumores desagradáveis sobre esse ou aquele outro, sobre seu 'melhor amigo'. Steven era um cara magro, baixo, um artista. Claro que existiriam rumores, embora nunca ditos perto de Barnes. Houve rumores desde que Steve tinha doze anos por chorar em voz alta. E no fim, não era Steven o invertido. O _queer_. James no entanto não é estranho ou afeminado como falam que são os queers, então talvez Bucky só… tio Artie também era invertido, e não era assim. Como Bucky também não é.

Ele esconde seu cravo vermelho (amor leal, ingenuidade) mesmo que ame olhá-lo, a cor vermelha e vibrante, em contraste com sua pele. Se alguém a visse, ele saiu com muitas garotas, não seria estranho se alguma delas tivesse pegado seu coração de jeito. Elas não.

E claro, Stevie não teria sentido uma marca em troca, se fez nunca demonstrou. Mesmo quando passaram a morar juntos após a morte da senhora Rogers, depois da teimosia do punk em não fazê-lo por qualquer motivo idiota; Bucky tinha uma promessa a cumprir, juntos "até o fim da linha". Ou depois da sua convocação mais tarde sobre a mesa improvisada da cozinha, Steven novamente não é como ele. Se alguém perguntasse, Bucky teria arriscado algumas bromélias (força e resistência) e crista de galo (tolice) para o idiota que ansiava a luta, atravessar o oceano e tomar lugar contra Hitler, Bucky nunca quis a guerra, mas ele é requerido por ela. Uma e outra vez.

Ele anseia por uma dália amarela (união recíproca), até que seu cravo se transforma em tulipas amarelas (amor sem esperança, desalento); a Guerra acontece, e nada é como deveria, ou como antes, e então há Peggy, o Capitão América, os Comandos Uivantes. E parece certo, se não da maneira que esperava.

Mesmo quando Steven estava muito doente até para respirar por si mesmo, ele nunca deixou de fazer a coisa certa, e mesmo que mostrassem um caminho mais fácil, havia aquela bússola inabalável em suas entranhas que dizia ao punk que não era o certo. É fácil então segui-lo agora, mesmo quando Bucky era mais forte e mais velho, ele já seguia Steve sem sequer pensar sobre isso. Apenas seguindo-o e fazendo o possível para proteger suas costas. É fácil como respirar. É provavelmente por isso que sempre foi 'Steve e Bucky', quando por direito deveria ter sido 'Bucky e Steve'. James sempre o deixou assumir a liderança, sempre o fazendo planejar e dar os tiros. Agora é apenas natural, Capitão América ou não. Sempre inspirando girassóis (valor, devoção, glória), talvez Rogers fosse um, um grande e idiota girassol.

E algo acontece. Tudo acontece. Setenta anos depois não é melhor do que ontem em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele agora, depois do Soldado Invernal, do Lobo Branco, tem seu próprio jacinto (profunda tristeza, arrependimento e lamento), envolto de gerânios escuros (tristeza) que se estendem do quadril esquerdo até a sexta costela para guardar p'ra si. As marcas de sua família ainda estão lá, embora borradas e sem vida. Ele tem dificuldade de lembrar o que é aquela rosa laranja em seu tornozelo, ele mal a vê, desbotada. Às vezes Bucky também se recorda vagamente de alstroemérias e tulipas que já não existem mais, junto com seu braço substituído por um biônico.

Às vezes, seu braço esquerdo dói, é o que eles chamam de dor fantasma, não é?

E mesmo que suas velhas lembranças tenham se estabilizado com a ajuda de Shuri e a tecnologia wakandan. Não é o mesmo. Hoje as mesmas memórias tem um gosto diferente, algo mudou, se não foi neles, foi em Bucky. Que sutilmente o repele, uma parede invisível, grossa demais para se ignorar. Bucky não sabe se é a distância, a idade, a culpa ou tudo que os distancia agora. Steven ainda esteve lá por ele quando as coisas foram difíceis, mas é isso. Apenas lealdade, respeito pelo que tiveram. O tempo azedou, infeccionou e cicatrizou. Alstroemérias são flores frágeis, às vezes elas não sobrevivem ao inverno. 

Amor-perfeito (recordação, reflexão) fazia mais sentido agora. E está tudo bem, ele tem novas flores também; de Shuri, de T'Challa até mesmo de Sam depois de tudo.

Mais tarde, sentado ao lado de Steven com seus mais de noventa anos, recém voltado do passado, apenas respirando a companhia um do outro naquele banco de madeira. Bucky percebe que conhecer Steve era uma inevitabilidade, sendo quem Rogers era; esse idiota problemático com um senso de idealismo superdesenvolvido, que não podia ficar quieto para o seu próprio bem. E Bucky: um protetor, sempre torcendo pelo azarão, sempre cuidando do rapazinho. Steven era o cara mais pequeno do Brooklyn, eles sempre se colidiriam eventualmente. Eles sempre acabariam sendo amigos, não era destino, era física. Gravidade. Ele entende que não precisava de dálias amarelas, mas sim ver a cor por baixo de suas tulipas, e entre seus amores-perfeitos ele vê a delicada tulipa vermelha florescer (amor perfeito, irreversível) porque embora Steven tenha escolhido Peggy, amor nem sempre é sobre ser amado. Mas amar.

**Author's Note:**

> Licença, só vou ali estancar meu coração sangrando e já volto...
> 
> 1- Bucky e Steven realmente se conheceram em meio a uma briga quando crianças.
> 
> 2- A senhora Hubbard é canônica, era avó de Bucky, segundo as HQ. Nos filmes ela já não é citada. Mas é citado na MCU que Bucky era o mais velho de três irmãs, e de origem meio judia.
> 
> 3- Como a boca suja de Bucky também é canônica. E as doenças de Steven.
> 
> 4- Artie Roth, personagem das HQs do Capitão América em quem o Bucky da MCU foi inspirado, deixando de ser o "robin" do Capitão América (como é idealizado originalmente nas antigas HQ) e tomando o lugar de Artie como "protetor" de Steve pré-soro. Consta que Artie Roth era assumidamente homossexual.
> 
> Algumas flores e seus significados:
> 
> https://www.bellaflorfloripa.com.br/index.php?_route_=o-significado-das-flores
> 
> &
> 
> https://www.arquiteturadasflores.com.br/significado.php
> 
> Sobre as alstroemérias e amizade:  
> https://www.mundoecologia.com.br/plantas/qual-e-o-significado-da-flor-alstroemeria/
> 
> Porque a escolha pelas Flores de Bambu (elas são realmente intrigantes):   
> https://www.mdig.com.br/index.php?itemid=35714
> 
> Qualquer semelhança com minha outra fic Stucky (Amor Fica e Você Não Ficou - versão!Steven) não é mera coincidência ;)
> 
> Gostaram? Tentei ser o mais "canônica" tirando o lance das flores ks. Espero que tenham gostado! Até.
> 
> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/flores-de-bambu-18743508
> 
> Flores de Bambu - 2020 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
